


AOH:RE | Season 2 | Episode 1 | Script

by AttackonHeroesResurgence



Series: AOH:Re | Season 2 Scripts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Attack on Heroes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonHeroesResurgence/pseuds/AttackonHeroesResurgence
Summary: Two years after the infiltration and betrayal of the BRA trio on the Legion's HQ, the Legion has regrouped and reorganized themselves and have started laying down a plan to deal with the uprise of TITAN.This is Season 2, Episode 1 of the Audioplay Attack on Heroes: Resurgence.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: AOH:Re | Season 2 Scripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591156
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

[V.2]  
Started: 9/15/16  
Finished: 1/30/17

**EPISODE 1: Old Acquaintances**  
AoH: Resurgence  
Original script written by: Julia & Mari  
Edited by: Mari & Julia  
Revision by Julia  
Produced by LunarSphere Productions

**Pronunciation guide:  
Ymir - Yuh-meer  
Dawk - Dock  
Reiner - Righ-ner  
Moblit - Mobe-lee

* * *

 **SCENE I - TITAN HQ, Training Facility**  
Grisha, Caden, and Zeke are overseeing a training match between test subjects, observing how strong the latest dose of Titan Serum is and snuffing out those who aren’t strong enough to handle it. It’s like Fight Club, but for science and with more casualties.

[SFX - The sound of two trainees fighting each other can be heard, along with grunts, noises of exertion, and yelling]

[Watching from above, Caden, Grisha, and Zeke are standing on a suspended catwalk. Caden is giving a weekly report on sales for the Titan Serum]

 **CADEN**  
The sales from the Titan serum are beyond anything we could’ve imagined and the demand for more from the public has spiked over the last few weeks. And this is only for the basic version of Titan.  
Imagine what it’ll be like once we release a newer version -- people waiting in line for hours, spending everything they have just for our serum. Word of what we’ve been able to accomplish will make headlines everywhere. We’ll go down in history as the men who brought the impossible to life.

 **ZEKE**  
[vaguely amused]  
It is truly inspiring to see the years of our hard work finally come to fruition. But we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves yet, Caden. We still have yet to reach our truest potential with the serum.  
[he lets out a small, condescending chuckle]  
Of course, we shouldn’t have to worry about that with you working on perfecting Titan, isn’t that right Grisha?

 **GRISHA**  
Of course not, sir.  
Development on the base mutagen is going well, despite a few hindrances.  
We were able to advance the serum far enough to make it more compatible with a greater number of people. However, there’s still a 40% chance that a user could mutate into a Titan, since the serum and how it reacts is ultimately dependent upon the user’s base DNA.

[They give pause as a loud cheer erupts from below. One of the trainees has downed the other, leaving them a crippled heap on the floor]

 **ZEKE**  
Merely a “survival of the fittest” situation, then.  
Not everyone who uses the serum is worthy of it.

[They continue walking along the walkway as another match is prepped. The test subjects are both injected with a catalyst that enhances the Titan serum; one of them rejects it, and the serum begins to take over. They shift into a Titan and panic rises from the crowd. A team of scientists intervene, shooting the Aberrant and dragging them from the arena]

 **ZEKE [cont.]**  
Still, we can’t be truly satisfied until all imperfections in the serum have been eradicated.  
I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll be able to accomplish that, Grisha.  
You are, after all, our greatest asset on this project and the success of the current serum is in no small part thanks to you.

 **GRISHA**  
I’m only doing my job.  
I’m honored to provide my assistance on this project, and will continue to do so.

 **ZEKE**  
I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.  
[pause]  
Tell me, what’s the current status of the Hybrid Serum?

 **GRISHA**  
Minimal changes have been made.  
We’re still keeping a close eye on Leonhardt, Hoover, and Braun since the Hybrid serum they were injected with wasn’t quite ready but for now it seems stable enough.  
The side effects are minimal, and none of them have been detrimental so far.

 **CADEN**  
How long do you think it will be until the Hybrid Serum is ready?  
I don’t want there to be too much of a lull in our product pitches, so the sooner Colossus can release the Hybrid the better.

 **GRISHA**  
I’d estimate it to be another two months.  
However, we shouldn’t move hastily with this. It isn’t anything like the Titan serum, and if anything were to go wrong once it hits the public, we’d be facing lawsuits left and right. Not to mention the ethical implications that would be brought into question.

 **CADEN**  
You make a fair point, Dr. Jaeger, but we have our bases covered.  
After all, it only took thousands of dollars to get the police departments to turn a blind eye to our activities.

 **ZEKE**  
We have little to concern ourselves with if everyone acts as they should and sticks with the plan.  
In any case, this concludes our weekly report.

[Zeke and Caden depart, leaving Grisha standing alone on the walkway. Down below, a cleanup crew is mopping the arena floor of blood. Grisha watches them for a few moments before turning away]

_[Fade to black]_   
_[INTRO CREDITS]_

* * *

**SCENE II - Legion HQ**  
Mikasa, Levi, and others are delegating over what TITANs next move could be when the alarm goes off signaling a crime happening. They go to the Comm. room and Petra debriefs them on the situation; three, simultaneous break-ins at genetics labs in each city and the Legion suspect TITAN’s behind it

**LEVI**  
I still don’t think we should be letting them just get away with everything they’re doing.  
They keep churning out new Metas everyday with that godforsaken serum of theirs and yet Colossus has done jackshit to help minimize collateral damage.  
You can’t be telling us that the only thing we can do is monitor them from afar.

 **ERWIN**  
Unfortunately, the Legion has little to no jurisdiction over the Metas that result from Colossus’ serum, and since they aren’t technically registered as having superhuman abilities we can’t interfere due to the regulations set in place. If we did, we’d be in violation of Regulation 47, which, in case you forgot, states that the Legion can’t interfere with civilians or non-Metas without probable cause.

 **LEVI**  
[grouchily]  
I didn’t forget the regulations, I just prefer to not acknowledge them.

 **HANJI**  
The biggest issue is that a majority of those using Titan are still classified as Civilian, despite their acquired powers. Unfortunately for us, that means they have free run of the playing field, and to an extent so does TITAN.

 **ARMIN**  
Isn’t there something we can do instead?  
There has to be an alternative or a loophole in Regulation 47 that can allow us to intervene to a degree, or at the very least conduct more crowd control on Titan users, right?  
I mean, with each new Meta that pops up the greater the risk for non-Titan users becomes.  
You all have noticed it too, right? That injuries from uncontrolled powers are becoming more and more common?

 **RICO**  
Armin has a point.  
We haven’t had to deal with too many incidents regarding Rogues so far, but with Regulation 47 in place we run the risk of having other Civilians get hurt at the cost of leaving untrained Metas on their own.

 **MIKASA**  
Either way you look at it, TITAN has the advantage over us.  
They read us like an open book and now we’re just another plaything for them.  
We haven’t been able to make any sort of advance on them for the past two years, yet they’ve been able to study and analyze almost everything about us.

 **PETRA**  
While that’s true, we’ve been able to re-fortify the Legion and the headquarters.  
We aren’t the same as we were two years ago. I think that’s an import --  
[An alert goes off. The Legion members in the meeting stand]

 **LEVI**  
Fan-fucking-tastic. A crime alert.  
Do we know what the situation is this time?

 **PETRA**  
I’m not sure yet. I only know that it’s a simultaneous break-in in each district.  
Let’s get to the communications room.  
[They leave]

_[Fade in]_   
**_[COMMUNICATIONS ROOM]_ **   
_[The Legion pile into the room, crowding around the main computer]_

**PETRA [con’t]**  
[to the AI in the system]  
LEDA, please bring up the official mission report.

 **LEDA [AI]**  
Right away, Petra.

[the report pops up on screen]

 **LEDA [cont.]**  
The reports state that there are three, simultaneous break-ins at genetics labs in each metroplex.  
District PD have called for the Legion to handle these break-ins, due to suspicions that these break-ins are being conducted by TITAN and/or its affiliates.

 **LEVI**  
Which labs are the ones that were targeted?

 **LEDA**  
The three labs that have been infiltrated are: Red Sun Genetics in Sina, SteelWing Medical in Trost, and MedCorp in Rose.

 **PETRA**  
Thank you, LEDA.  
[she turns to the other Legion members]  
Alright, we’re going to need three teams to handle each location.

 **MIKASA**  
I can front a team and handle Sina with Sasha and Eren.

 **SASHA**  
We’ve got your back, Mikasa!

 **LEVI**  
I’ll take Trost, with Mike and Rico.

 **HANJI**  
I could use some time out of the labs, so I’ll handle Rose.  
Ymir, Jean? Wanna lend a hand on this one?

 **YMIR**  
Why the hell not? I could use a break from doing just patrols.  
Besides, I’m getting a little rusty with my guns.

 **PETRA**  
Alright, now that we’ve got teams established, please head out ASAP.  
The recon jets and motorbikes are prepped and ready for departure.  
Good luck out there.

[Fade out]

* * *

 **SCENE III - Sina City, Red Sun Genetics Lab**  
The intruder (Annie) is sneaking down a corridor, headed towards a heavily armored vault door.

_[Annie reaches the mechanism and places a device that allows her to override the lock. It opens and she slinks inside. The vault door automatically closes behind her with a soft hiss and click. She surveys the room, finding the objective and making her way towards it.]_

**ANNIE**  
[over comm.]  
I found one of the components.  
What’s the status on your side?

 **BERTHOLDT**  
[on comm.]  
Still searching. MedCorps has more digital security in place than I thought.  
It’s taking me longer to bypass the system than I’d like, but I’m closing in nonetheless.

 **REINER**  
Well, try and get to it faster.  
We can’t waste time or get distracted.  
Radio in once you’ve completed your missions and have the components in your possession.

[Reiner hangs up]

 **ANNIE**  
[muttering]  
Fucking uptight bastard…

 **BERTHOLDT**  
[almost apologetic]  
He’s trying.

[Bertholdt disconnects]

 **ANNIE**  
And we’re not?

[She turns her focus back to the vial and begins to pry open the case holding it. An arrow impacts her mask, sending her reeling back and leaving a crack along the left eye. Annie recovers, raised up on her knees, one hand to her mask. She finds Sasha standing over her, another arrow trained on her]

 **SASHA***  
[taunting; playful]  
You and I both know what happens next.  
Spoiler alert: you won’t be taking whatever it is you’re here for.

_**[VA NOTE - Aud, Nik, Lawrence: noises of exertion, fighting, etc.]**_   
_[Sasha motions behind Annie with her bow and Annie glances behind her. Mikasa and Eren are blocking the vault door. Annie begins to feign surrender, but grapples Sasha instead. Sasha counters, managing to turn Annie around and hook her bow under her chin. Annie struggles briefly, trying to get a grasp on Sasha. She hooks her arms around Sasha’s neck, and throws her over her shoulder in Eren and Mikasa’s direction. Annie quickly grabs the component and stows it away. Mikasa catches Sasha while Eren charges Annie. He’s floored easily and Mikasa charges, flames strong. Annie uses Eren as a human shield, knowing that Mikasa won’t attack if Eren’s in harm's way. Mikasa pulls her attack, redirecting her fire accidentally towards Sasha, who yelps and dodges. Annie shoves Eren into Mikasa using this as an opportunity to escape.] **_

[Mikasa helps Eren up]

 **MIKASA**  
You alright?

 **EREN**  
Don’t worry about me, we need to go after them!

 **MIKASA**  
[slightly exasperated]  
Eren!

[Eren breaks away from Mikasa and dashes off, pursuing Annie]  
[Mikasa lets out a growl of frustration]

 **SASHA**  
Are you really surprised that he ran off?  
You know he does something like this every mission.

 **MIKASA**  
Believe me, I’m not surprised.  
I am tired, though, and I was hoping to get this mission done as quickly as possible, but --

 **SASHA**  
I don’t doubt it, but bitching and moaning won’t do us any good.  
Besides, you and I both know that he’ll need our help.

 **MIKASA**  
[vaguely amused]  
That’s for damn sure.

[Sasha pulls Mikasa along as they run, trying to catch up to Eren]

[Cut to Eren still chasing after Annie]

 **EREN**  
[irritated]  
HEY!!  
GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME IF YOU’RE META ENOUGH!

[Annie, having managed to get out Eren’s line of sight briefly, has taken cover behind a protrusion in the wall. Eren slows his pace, surveying the area.]

 **EREN [cont]**  
I know you’re here somewhere.  
Surrender and I’ll go easy on you.

[Eren begins walking down the corridor. Right as he comes upon where Annie is, she emerges from behind cover, hooking her leg behind his and flooring him. She holds him in place, keeping a tight hold around his neck. She radios in to Reiner]

 **ANNIE**  
You said that we wouldn’t have interference.

[Switch to Reiner’s side of things]  
[Abrupt cut to Reiner dodging an air slice from Levi, rolling and taking cover behind a pillar]

 **REINER**  
That was the plan, but as you eloquently put it “shit happens.”  
Maybe if you two worked faster we wouldn’t have given the Legion anything to suspect.

[A bolt of lightning lands a little too close to him and he dashes for another cover]**

 **BERTHOLDT**  
[over comm.]  
How is the Legion showing up our fault?

 **REINER**  
We were supposed to be in and out as fast as possible.  
Working slow allowed them to get an alert about this mission.

 **ANNIE**  
We aren’t a stealth team, though.  
If Zeke wanted a flawless carryout, he should’ve sent the others.

 **REINER**  
But he didn’t.  
[annoyed sigh]  
I’ll radio in a recall, so try not to do anything stupid until they can get to you.

 **ANNIE**  
No promises.

[They disconnect]

[Below her, Eren groans and struggles to move]

 **EREN**  
[through gritted teeth; angry]  
Who sent you?  
Why do you need that vial? What are you planning on using it for?

[Annie adjusts her grip on Eren, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up with her as she stands]

 **ANNIE**  
Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to ask so many questions?

 **EREN**  
[angry]  
Just shut up and answer me!

[She slams him into the wall, holding him there. Eren lets out a few noises of struggling.]  
[They stare-off at each other for a few moments; in the distance are the sounds of footsteps and muted conversation]

 **ANNIE**  
I don’t have time to deal with you.

[Annie pins Eren to the wall with one of his knives. She takes a few steps back, eyeing him before running off. Eren begins struggling to free himself and dislodge the knife from the wall and his clothes. Mikasa and Sasha arrive and help Eren loose. Mikasa grabs Eren’s shoulders, pressing him on the whereabouts of their target.]

 **MIKASA**  
[intensely]  
Did they escape?  
Eren --

_[Eren wastes no time in running off and Mikasa and Sasha barely have enough time to vaguely know what’s happening]_

**EREN**  
They will if you keep talking.  
They’re headed towards the roof.

[Mikasa and Sasha share a brief look before following after him]

* * *

 **[EXT. - Genetics Lab roof]**  
Annie barges through the door leading to the roof, slightly out of breath.

[CG shot of Annie standing on roof. She radios in to Reiner.]

 **ANNIE**  
[impatiently]  
How long?

 **REINER**  
Soon.  
What’s your position?

 **ANNIE**  
Rooftop.  
[pause]  
Next time something like this happens we shouldn’t wait so long to retreat.  
We can’t overpower the Legion, at least not individually.

 **REINER**  
And we can’t always just run away whenever the Legion shows up, either.  
We’re soldiers, not cowards and you need to start living up to that.  
Besides, with the serum our powers are amplified.

 **ANNIE**  
We can’t always rely on the serum.

 **REINER**  
The serum is power, and you should --

[Their conversation is interrupted when the roof door slams open. Annie disconnects Reiner immediately. Mikasa, Sasha, and Eren have their weapons/powers trained on Annie. Mikasa directs fire around Annie and Annie raises her arms in surrender.]**

 **MIKASA**  
There’s nowhere left to go.  
We’ve got you cornered, so surrender and we’ll make things easy.

 **ANNIE**  
[condescending]  
Wow, you really got me this time.

_[Annie pulls a knife she swiped off of Eren and shoots it at the trio. At the same time, they counterattack, and Annie lunges out of the way, passing through the fire, rolling and landing on her knees. She feels a stinging on her arm and sees that her sleeve is on fire and she frantically puts it out, hissing at the blistered patch on her arm. Sasha shoots at her, and Annie jumps out of the way, still clutching at her arm. Sasha keeps attacking, close range now. They exchange blow, Annie favoring kicks instead of punches. Sasha manages to corner her against one of the walls of the roof door.]_

**SASHA**  
[calling out to the others]  
I’ve got them in position!  
Do it now, you guys!

_[A wave of fire is sent down at her from Mikasa, and she stumbles back in an attempt to avoid it. Eren charges her, tackling her. They both go rolling -- Annie landing dangerously close to the edge. Her mask is a few feet away from her. There’s a few moments of silence, the trio watching her as she recovers. She stands, slowly.]_

[CG Sequence - Annie standing, her hood falling dramatically]  
[CG - PAN: The trio’s reaction faces]

 **ANNIE**  
[smug]  
Now that was a well played gambit.

[Brief intermission type thing]  
[Fade back in]

 **EREN**  
[shocked; disbelief]  
Annie?! You --

 **SASHA**  
[pissed]  
You have some nerve showing your face after everything you did! I mean, how could you?!  
We were your friends -- all of us! Didn’t being in the 104th mean anything to you?

 **ANNIE**  
[coldly]  
We might’ve been teammates, but never friends.  
The 104th was a child’s game and the Legion is a joke.

 **EREN**  
[PISSED AF]  
HOW DARE YOU!  
You can’t just brush us aside like we’re trash!  
Especially not after how you betrayed all of us!

_[He begins advancing towards Annie but (surprisingly) Mikasa and Sasha grab onto him and hold him back. The sound of a jet closes in, and pulls up alongside the building. The wing opens, revealing Maelstrom and Thunder] [CG of Maelstrom and Thunder’s faces - CAM.PAN]_   
_[Annie runs towards the ladder that’s been dropped down from the entrance. Mikasa, Eren, and Sasha begin to pursue, only to be intercepted by a bolt of lightning shot between them and Annie.]_

**EREN [con’t]**  
Shit, they’re getting away!  
[He goes to throw knives at the jet, in an attempt to do something - anything - to stop them. Mikasa stops him, hand clasped around his wrist]

 **MIKASA**  
Stand down.

[The jet pulls away and flies off into the night, leaving the trio on the roof]

* * *

 **[CUT - INT. JET]**  
Bertholdt, Jesslee, and Maelstrom are inside; Switchblade at the wheel.

 **MAELSTROM**  
[snarky; teasing]  
Bittersweet reunion?

 **ANNIE**  
Hardly.

[Annie settles back into her seat, crossing her arms]

 **BERTHOLDT**  
Is everything okay, Annie?  
You seem a little… shaken.

 **ANNIE**  
[snorts]  
That’s putting it mildly.  
[pause]  
I’m just tired.

[They fall into silence. Bertholdt notices her arm still hasn’t healed. He reaches to touch her arm, but Annie flinches away.]

 **BERTHOLDT**  
[concerned]  
Annie, your arm -- you’re injured.

 **ANNIE**  
It’s nothing, Bertholdt.  
[pause]  
Nothing that I can’t take care of, at least.  
It isn’t worth worrying over, alright?

[Bertholdt remains unconvinced, shooting her a worried look. Annie meets his gaze, says nothing, and turns away to look out the window. She places her hand over the burn, applying pressure.]

[Cut back to Mikasa, Eren, and Sasha]

 **[EXT. - Genetics lab roof]**  
[Eren and Mikasa start arguing, at odds over how the situation was handled]  
[Eren pulls himself from Mikasa’s grip]

 **EREN**  
[annoyed]  
Stand down?! What the fuck was that?  
We had her cornered -- why didn’t we apprehend her when we had the chance?  
You of all people should’ve jumped at that opportunity --

 **MIKASA**  
[defensive]  
Don’t start that with me, Eren.  
I don’t have the energy or the patience to do this right now.

 **EREN**  
A few months ago that was all you cared about, and now you’re telling me that you don’t care at all?

 **MIKASA**  
You know I’m past that, so don’t even try using it against me.

[AUD + LAW AD LIB argument, bordering on almost actual hostile territory]

 **SASHA***  
[frustrated]  
Guys, that’s enough already!  
You two are acting so freaking childish it’s embarrassing.  
[sigh or other noise of annoyance]  
So we ran into Annie and she got away -- whatever, right? It would’ve been Messy™, and even if we did bring her back to the Legion, we would just end up wasting too much time trying to interrogate her for information that you and I both know she wouldn’t give up, no matter what.  
Our top priority is to get back to the Legion and report on this incident, alright?

[Both of them have stopped arguing now]  
[Mikasa glances at Eren, expression stoic as ever]

 **MIKASA**  
Sasha’s right.  
We can’t argue like this during missions.  
I guess we just got caught up in the moment.  
Sorry.

 **SASHA**  
[lowkey annoyed]  
That’s putting it mildly. And, it’s fine.  
Come on. The sooner we get back, the better.

[They leave]  
[Fade out]

* * *


	2. Season 2 | Episode 1 | Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 of Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Separated into two parts because of the sheer amount of scrolling that was done with it all as one chapter. Please let us know in the comments if you'd prefer one, long script or that we continue to break it into parts for the sake of ease of reading. Thanks! :) We hope you enjoy, and, as always, thank you for your support!

**SCENE IV - TITAN HQ**  
The recall jet lands in the hangar of the TITAN HQ. The Titan Trio, Maelstrom, Thunder, and Switchblade are met by Caden, who informs them that Zeke has requested the presence of Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt.  
[The TITAN group is exiting the jet]

 **MAELSTROM**  
[condescending]  
Fucking shame we couldn’t have joined the party.  
I would’ve loved to get some revenge on the little bitch who shot my hand.

 **SWITCHBLADE**  
I’m surprised you didn’t just jump from the jet with that crazy laugh you do and a shitty one-liner.

 **MAELSTROM**  
Did you want me to?

 **SWITCHBLADE**  
[flatly; deadpan]  
No.

 **MAELSTROM**  
Then don’t complain.  
Also, I do not have a crazy laugh when I fight.

 **THUNDER**  
[scoffs]  
You once practiced laughing in front of a mirror by yourself.

[MARI & NIK; AD LIB - Thunder and Maelstrom bicker in the BG]*

_[Switchblade walks ahead of Maelstrom and Thunder, catching up with BRA]_

**SWITCHBLADE**  
So what exactly was it that Zeke wanted you to get?  
He wouldn’t send you three out if it wasn’t ridiculously important.

 **REINER**  
It was just a retrieval mission to aid in the production of the Hybrid serum.  
That’s all you need to know.

[Switchblade gives him a look as he presses on ahead, clearly acting like he’s too good for them]

 **ANNIE**  
He wanted us to find more components to improve the Hybrid serum, which we did.

[She pulls the vial from her belt, waving it briefly before returning it to the small pouch on her belt]

 **SWITCHBLADE**  
Doesn’t seem like it was worth tonight’s trouble.  
But, I guess there’s no arguing with the boss.

[They continue walking in silence. The hangar door slides open, and they’re greeted by Caden and a few other sentries from Zeke’s training program. Maelstrom and Jesslee immediately stop bickering, snapping a salute to Caden]

 **CADEN**  
Good, you’ve returned. I’m assuming you all retrieved what was asked?

 **REINER**  
Of course, sir.  
We wouldn’t have returned until we completed the mission.

[BRA trio pulls the vials out and flash them at Caden. He smiles, subtle and sinister. He sends the sentry cadets flanking him to gather them]

 **CADEN**  
I’m impressed, although unsurprised, since this was a simple task.  
Zeke demands your presence in the council room, and I’m sure he’ll be pleased at your success.

[he beckons for them to follow him]

 **CADEN [cont.]**  
Come.

* * *

**[Cut to TITAN Council Room]**

**ZEKE**  
An adequate performance, as usual.  
Of course, the interference from the Legion was unexpected and engaging with them was a risk.  
But dwelling on mistakes right now won’t get us anywhere, and we have too much to attend to.  
Our next phase will be to dedicate more research and development to the Hybrid serum as well as expand our training program.  
[pause]  
Caden, how are things going with our public icons?

 **CADEN**  
The masses love them.  
Not only have they helped increase the Titan Serum’s revenue, but they also help distract the public from raising any questions about the ethics of our practices. With them in the spotlight, Colossus remains safe and out of the authorities’ radar.

 **ANTON**  
The Legion still remains ultimately in the dark in regards to our plans.  
Whatever knowledge they have is what was fed to them two years ago. It’s obsolete.  
Bribery towards the district PDs went smoothly, so the officials will be out of our hair for a while.

 **ZEKE**  
Any complications otherwise?

 **ANTON**  
Only Dawk’s faction, but that’s unsurprising considering it’s him.

 **ZEKE**  
He doesn’t pose a threat to us.  
[pause]  
Moving on to other orders of business: Braun, Hoover, and Leonhardt will report to a week-long monitoring of the Hybrid serum while our scientists work on advancing it. The Syndicate will take care of any upcoming missions in your stead. You will report to Dr. Grisha Jaeger tomorrow afternoon to begin. Understood?

 **ALL**  
[Bert, Reiner, Annie]  
Yes, sir.

 **ZEKE**  
Good.  
Dismissed.

_[They exit]_   
_[The heavy doors of the council room shut with a resounding click]_   
_[Cut to black]_

* * *

  
**SCENE V - Legion HQ**

[The teams are entering the Comm. room, sweaty and disheveled from their encounters with BRA]  
[Fade in Dialogue]

 **YMIR**  
[ranting/seething]  
The next time I see that sweaty, gangly-limbed fucker I’m gonna shove my shotgun so far up his ass that his kids will feel it. I mean, who the fuck does he think he is, showing up after two fucking years and after everything that he and those blonde hoes have done?

 **JEAN**  
[tiredly]  
It’s not that surprising that we did encounter him, though.  
I mean, look at who he’s related to.

[Petra turns away from her work on the monitor]

 **PETRA**  
I’m assuming our suspicions about the break-ins involving TITAN were correct?

 **LEVI**  
[snidely]  
Did you really doubt it in the first place?  
[he grimaces, rolling his shoulder]  
My team ran into Braun, and goddamn -- the kid’s built like a shit-brick house, hits like a tank.

 **PETRA**  
What about the other two teams?  
Who was at the other two locations?

 **HANJI**  
We found Hoover in Rose.

 **MIKASA**  
Annie was stationed in Sina.

 **RICO**  
Any idea as to what they could’ve been up to?  
Other than stealing drugs from genetics labs, I mean.

 **ARMIN**  
We’ve been trying to figure that out while you all were gone. At first we thought it was a bait from TITAN, but that wouldn’t match their MO, so to speak.  
They just wanted whatever was in those labs in their possession as soon as possible.  
We were just an afterthought.

 **YMIR**  
[scoffing]  
Yeah, well, fucking joke’s on them because that’s uncharacteristically sloppy of them.

 **PETRA**  
It is, and that’s why it’s ridiculously annoying that we can’t get updated intel on TITAN.  
We can’t confirm if tonight’s incident was purely a slip-up on their part or if it was just a distraction for something bigger.

 **SASHA**  
Ooh! We could go all CSI on them and go undercover as trainees for their cheap knock-off academy.

 **CONNIE**  
It’s CIA not CSI, Sash.  
And wouldn’t they be expecting something like that?  
I mean, they basically already did that plan.

 **MIKASA**  
Every encounter that we’ve had with TITAN and it’s associates in the past has put us higher and higher on their hitlist.  
Our notoriety levels are probably off the charts by now.

 **LEVI**  
That, and sending in some of our own has too many risks.  
No way in hell would we send operatives out into unpredictable enemy territory only for them to be taken hostage. We’ll find another way to gather intel that doesn’t involve dispatching Legion members.

 **ERWIN**  
The Legion’s spread thin enough as it is.  
Even after re-fortifying, TITAN’s attack on us left a mark that neither us or the public will be forgetting anytime soon. Staying close to home is priority, and while it may not be the flashiest thing to do, it’s definitely the safer and smarter one.

 **PETRA**  
[sounding kind of giddy and pleased with herself]  
Actually, I was able to contact a few of our former members and asked them if they’d be willing to temporarily rejoin, at least until we’re able to open recruitment again. Only four agreed to the terms that were laid out, but that’s four more to our ranks.

[The conference room door opens and a few people step in]

 **PETRA [cont.]**  
Legion veteran Auruo Bossard, former lab assistant Moblit Berner, former Co-Ops squad leader Gunther Schultz, and former Civic Patrol squad leader Ian Dietrich at our service.

 **AURUO**  
Well, well, well. I didn’t think I’d ever be back here after what happened, but when does anything ever go according to plan, am I right?  
[somewhat melodramatically]  
Just seeing the Legion again makes my prosthetic ache with phantom pain.

 **PETRA**  
[deadpan]  
Yeah, well, you’re still a real pain in my ass.  
Phantom or not.

 **MOBLIT**  
Still snarky as ever, Petra.  
I didn’t think I’d have any reason or use to return to the Legion, but I’m honestly glad you contacted me. It’ll be good to work with everyone again.

 **HANJI**  
[Excited AF]  
MOBLIIIIIIITTTTT!!  
GET YOUR BABY-FACED ASS OVER HERE!

[Hanji pulls Moblit into a relatively bone-crushing hug]  
[AD LIB - Hanji fretting over Moblit all excited and whatnot]

 **IAN**  
Petra updated us on everything that’s happened, so we get it.  
Besides, once a Legion member, always a Legion member.

 **ERWIN**  
I’m glad that you all came back.  
If I had to be honest, these past few years haven’t been our finest and I wish we didn’t need the extra help.

 **IAN**  
Well, as you so often say, Erwin: “We’ll manage somehow. We always do.”  
Besides, I wouldn’t be too worried.  
From the looks of it, the Legion’s done a fine job of training the new age Metas.

 **ERWIN**  
I think it’s the other way around, actually.  
The 104th has probably strengthened the Legion more than we could’ve imagined.  
Praise and sentimentality aside, I think it’s about time to end this meeting. I’m sure everyone here could use some sleep after everything that happened.

[The sound of chairs being pushed back as the Legion members stand]

 **ERWIN [cont.]**  
I would like to see you four later, though.  
There are still some things I’d like to discuss with you pertaining to position assignments in the Legion, but we can go over the details tomorrow.

[The Legion members file out of the conference room]  
[Fade out]

* * *

 **EXT. - Night; Legion HQ**  
Ymir and Mikasa end up making the journey back to the residences together

[Fade in Footsteps]  
[AMB. Night]

 **YMIR**  
Y’know, I gotta admit: it’s weird seeing old faces here again, but oddly comforting.  
Especially during this time of shitty-ass luck for the Legion.  
I kinda wish Petra had gotten some of the other female members to jump on board since it’s turning into a bit of a sausage-fest, but whatever, you know?

[Mikasa makes a noise of agreement, but doesn’t respond]

 **YMIR [cont.]**  
[trying to make conversation]  
I’m just glad that we have a few more hands on deck now. Although, you would think others would’ve caught on to what TITAN’s doing by now, but noooo.  
Nobody bats a fucking eyelash or questions anything that they do. Pffffft.  
Must be nice to be disgustingly rich.  
[silence]  
You know, this conversation is feeling very one-sided, Ackerman.  
[They both stop walking]

 **MIKASA**  
[vaguely irritated and snippy]  
After all the bullshit that happened tonight, I’m really not in the mood to have a conversation, Ymir.

[Mikasa begins walking again and Ymir follows shortly after, catching up with her]

 **YMIR**  
Please don’t tell me that the Great Ackerman is all shaken up over seeing an old… whatever you two were. Hookup? Date mate? Roommates with benefits?

 **MIKASA**  
We weren’t any of those and even if we had been, why would I tell you of all people if that’s what’s bothering me?

 **YMIR**  
I’d be offended, but you’re almost as bad as Eren when it comes to lying.  
You can’t honestly be telling me that encountering an old teammate as an enemy on the field doesn’t bother you.  
I mean, I would be bothered by it.

 **MIKASA**  
[flatly]  
You’re bothered by everything, Ymir.  
And it doesn’t bother me.  
Not anymore.

 **YMIR**  
[scoffs]  
Look me in the eye and then tell me that.  
I know you aren’t one to share your feelings with the world, but even I know that you’re just as concerned as everyone else is about them and TITAN and everything else that this mess of a world has to offer.

 **MIKASA**  
Nothing’s distracting me, if that’s what you’re trying to get at.

[They arrive at the residence hall. Ymir fumbles for her keycard and Mikasa swipes hers, granting them both access]

 **YMIR**  
I didn’t say that it was, though.

 **MIKASA**  
I know you like to think that it’s your job to know everybody’s business, and I appreciate the concern, but my priority right now is the Legion and protecting the ones I care about.

 **YMIR**  
So, Eren and Armin then.

[Ymir snickers at the pointed look Mikasa gives her]

 **YMIR [cont.]**  
[yawns]  
Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking exhausted. So I’m gonna head off and chug a beer or two and then crash like a log.  
You should get some sleep too, you look like Hell.

 **MIKASA**  
[deadpan]  
Thanks, that’s what everyone wants to hear.

 **YMIR**  
It’s what I’m here for.

 **MIKASA**  
Right.  
I’ll see you around, then.

 **YMIR**  
Yeah, see ya.

[Ymir, still walking, gives a lazy wave. Mikasa heads off towards her own room]

[Fade out]

* * *

 **[CUT TO: Mikasa’s room]**  
[Mikasa is putting her uniform back in it’s display case. She closes the case, catching her reflection in the mirror on the outside of the door. She shuts the door completely, turning away from it. She catches the time on the digital clock on her bedside. It reads 2:40. Sleep is beyond her at this point. She leaves her room]**

[Fade in]  
[Mikasa is at Eren and Armin’s door, and finds it sweet that they still chose to share a room even after Armin became a main Legion member. She knocks. A few moments pass before Armin answers, groggy]

 **ARMIN**  
[half asleep]  
Oh, hey Mikasa.  
[weak joking]  
Normally it’s us knocking on your door at some ungodly hour, but I guess there’s a first time for everything.  
[He lets out a half-assed laugh before it subsides into something more serious]  
Is everything alright?

 **MIKASA**  
Insomnia.

 **ARMIN**  
[understanding]  
Ah.

 **MIKASA**  
Is it alright if I come in?  
I know it’s late, so I can go if you need --

[Mikasa trails off when Armin places a gentle hand on her shoulder and offers one of his usual warm smiles at her]**

 **ARMIN**  
[as if it wasn’t obvious]  
Yes, of course.  
Mikasa, you’re always welcome to our dorm room.

[He pulls her inside and the door shuts]  
[Cut to black]

[Cut to Eren, Armin, and Mikasa talking]

 **ARMIN [con’t]**  
I guess that makes sense. I certainly wouldn’t put it past TITAN to have something shadier than the Titan serum in the works. Even if it is something different than what you saw in the data from way back when at TECHLabs, there’s no accurate way of knowing. That data is old now, and for all we know it could just be a newer version of Titan that you saw. I mean, it has been two years and a lot has changed.

 **MIKASA**  
I know what I saw, Armin, and it didn’t match up with what we know about the Titan serum.  
Colossus released a newer serum two weeks ago -- articles have sprung up about it everywhere, but not a single one mentions any physical alterations.

 **EREN**  
Mikasa has a point. Tabloids would be lighting up everywhere if Titan affected people’s physical appearance. I mean, can you imagine? “Latest serum causes beauty crises everywhere.”  
Colossus wouldn’t risk losing investments in the Titan serum. Besides, there was something different about Annie. She seemed stronger, more ruthless… but also emptier, broken almost.

[They fall quiet. A thin tension fills the air]**

 **ARMIN**  
Maybe… maybe it’s because of TITAN’s training academy.  
I highly doubt that their regiment is nurturing and supportive, so maybe that changed her?

 **MIKASA**  
Two years wouldn’t be enough time to completely break a personality like Annie’s.  
At least, I don’t think it would.

 **ARMIN**  
It would depend on how horrible they treat their recruits.  
Even the strongest spirit can break with enough torment and neglect.

 **EREN**  
[Joking]  
I didn’t know we were reading a fifteen year old girl's’ diary.

 **ARMIN**  
I’m serious, Eren.  
Two years is a long time, and anything could’ve happened in those years.

 **MIKASA**  
I mean, yeah… but, something tells me that this has been a long time coming.

 **ARMIN**  
What, you think that this has been going on longer?  
TITAN’s training program, I mean.

 **MIKASA**  
That would make sense, wouldn’t it?  
TITAN must’ve started this recruitment program years ago under the radar and it’s only kept on growing over the years. The same goes for their Titan serum production. TITAN is a money-hungry conglomerate and I don’t think they’d be satisfied with just that serum alone.

 **EREN**  
So what, you think they’re planning something beyond the Titan serum?

 **MIKASA**  
I don’t think they’re planning it, I think they’ve already made it and they’re waiting for the right time to reveal it.

* * *

[FADE TO BLACK]

[END CREDITS]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading AOH:Re, Season 2 Episode 1. We hope you enjoyed it, even in it's rawest form. 
> 
> Please Check out the series on Youtube if you are unfamiliar with the audioplay.


End file.
